Blue Mage: Sky/God Spells And Subs
This guide is to help you decide, as a Blue Mage, what to do in sky and what your options are. Support Jobs: *Thief **This Sub is commonly used on gods to create higher skillchain damage(Sneak Attack) and/or get hate on tanks(Trick Attack).Usually when subbing Thief you are using a Shield which increases your Defense. Blue Mages can perform a Light Skill Chain by Savage Blade >> Cannonball most likely on Genbu as he is Weak to Lightning which can be Magic Bursted by BLMs Thus... You get the point. **Other Alternatives is to Set Vertical Cleave + STR Spell and gears + food like Coeurl Sub -> Chain Affinity + SATA (min 100% TP) : Vertical Cleave can hit for 1.5K damages on Byakko - Seiryu and Suzaku. It's great for gives a lot of Enmity on your Tank. *Ninja **This Sub is used for Farming purposes mainly used not as commonly as gods unless you want a stat mod from a second Sword at the sacrifice of Sneak Attack and Trick Attack. When holding your own this is a great support job for sky, but when it comes God times, more often than not Thief Sub will be more useful. *White Mage **SAY WHAT?!?!? This is only if a linkshell desperately needs healers, you will not use this very often but it is a nice support job to have for an additional MP and healing tanks during farming or god time ***Diamondhide is one of the MOST IMPORTANT spells a Blue Mage can have when subbing White Mage or even for all support jobs. This will be listed below in the list of spells equipped for each support Job. ***A Light Staff is probably the best item when having this support job used. *Warrior **Almost never used by a linkshell because it cant hold hate aswell as tanks, but if a Linkshell desperately needs a tank, have a few DD's sub Thief and Trick Attack and make sure to keep up Defender,Cocoon AND your HP. **With a few Trick Attacks, a BLU/WAR can tank almost like a PLD. Just remember keep Provoking a Monster and pop a few moves to steal hate, Magic Fruit, DD Spells, Head Butt Can buy you time on Provoke. *Monk **Okay, please don't laugh when you see this Monk can be a serious support job. The reason why you would sub Monk is for HP, HP is a contributing factor to Breath spells of a Blue Mage. Heat Breath is one of the most SERIOUS breath spells for a Blue Mage. ***Look to Blue Mage: Endgame Gear Guide#Heat Breath for more information on this LOVELY topic of Blue Mage Massive Damage! Layout of Blue Magic Spells #(Spell Cost) TotalCount/Max(45) SpellName : Reason to Equip this Blue Magic by Support Job *Thief #(3) 3/45 Head Butt : Stun Never go Without this ##Mods: DEX+2 #(3) 6/45 Cannonball : For Creating a Light (Skillchain) ##Mods: STR+1 DEX+1 #(5) 11/45 Disseverment : For Creating a Distortion Skillchain ##Mods: INT+1 MND-1 #(4) 15/45 Actinic Burst : Auto-Refresh ##Mods: HP+20 CHR+2 #(5) 20/45 Plasma Charge : Auto-Refresh ##Mods: STR+3 DEX+3 #(4) 24/45 Refueling : Haste ##Mods: AGI+2 #(1) 25/45 Cocoon : DEF+50% For Cannonball Damage ##Mods: VIT+3 #(3) 28/45 Diamondhide : AoE Stoneskin, Great use on Buffing for Gods. ##Mods: VIT+1 #(4) 32/45 Warm-Up : Diffusion when in the DD Party works well on Buffing DDs and helps on Multi-hit spells ##Mods: VIT+1 #(5) 37/45 Temporal Shift : Great for Stun, HP+ and MP+ Always helps ##Mods: HP+10 MP+15 #(3) 40/45 Magic Fruit : Healing the weak when Healing Members MP is low. ##Mods: CHR+1 HP+5 #Opt1.(5) 45/45 Enervation : Weakens Defense and Magic Defense BEWARE its AoE, Great for BLM Magic Burst ##Mods: HP-5 MP+5 #Opt2.(3) 43/45 Wild Carrot : Healing suttle amounts of HP for 37MP ##Mods: HP+5 #Opt2.(2) 45/45 Blank Gaze : Dispels effect, only when face to face with monster. ##Mods: None #Opt2.(3) 45/45 Vertical Cleave : For creating a Darkness (Skillchain) with Expiacion has to be unlock ##Mods: Vit+1 HP-5 MP+5 *Ninja #(3) 3/45 Head Butt : Stun Never go Without this ##Mods: DEX+2 #(5) 8/45 Disseverment : Heavy Damage, Distortion SkillChain, Strong Poison ##Mods: INT+1 MND-1 #(4) 12/45 Actinic Burst : Auto-Refresh ##Mods: HP+20 CHR+2 #(5) 17/45 Plasma Charge : Auto-Refresh ##Mods: STR+3 DEX+3 #(4) 21/45 Refueling : Haste ##Mods: AGI+2 #(3) 24/45 Diamondhide : AoE Stoneskin, Great use on Buffing everyone. ##Mods: VIT+1 #(4) 28/45 Warm-Up : Diffusion when in the DD Party works well on Buffing DDs and helps on Multi-hit spells ##Mods: VIT+1 #(3) 31/45 Magic Fruit : Healing the weak when Healing Members MP is low. ##Mods: CHR+1 HP+5 #(3) 34/45 Wild Carrot : Healing suttle amounts of HP for 37MP ##Mods: HP+5 #(5) 39/45 Hysteric Barrage : Great DD Multi-hit spell. ##Mods: DEX+2 AGI+1 #Opt1.(4) 43/45 MP Drainkiss : Drains MP When Farming on Mobs that have MP. ##Mods: MP+5 #Opt1.(2) 45/45 Chaotic Eye : Silences Enemies that use Spells such as Pots ##Mods: AGI+1 #Opt2.(3) 42/45 Frenetic Rip : Great DD Multi-hit spell. ##Mods: INT+1 #Opt2.(3) 45/45 Yawn OR Filamented Hold: 1. AoE Sleep great in emergencies, 2. Slows Enemies AoE(Beware) *White Mage #(3) 3/45 Magic Fruit : Healing great amounts for 72MP. ##Mods: CHR+1 HP+5 #(3) 6/45 Wild Carrot : Healing suttle amounts of HP for 37MP ##Mods: HP+5 #(3) 9/45 Diamondhide : AoE Stoneskin, Great use on Buffing everyone. ##Mods: VIT+1 #(4) 13/45 Actinic Burst : Auto-Refresh ##Mods: HP+20 CHR+2 #(5) 18/45 Plasma Charge : Auto-Refresh ##Mods: STR+3 DEX+3 #(5) 23/45 Temporal Shift : Great for Stun, HP+ and MP+ Always helps ##Mods: HP+10 MP+15 #(4) 27/45 Healing Breeze : Curaga(Little better for BLU) ##Mods: CHR+2 HP+10 #(3) 30/45 Terror Touch : MP+10 ##Mods: HP-5 MP+10 #(4) 34/45 Sickle Slash : MP+15 ##Mods: HP-5 MP+15 #(3) 37/45 Saline Coat : MP+10 and Diffusion Magic Defense(Always Possible) ##Mods: MP+10 VIT+2 AGI+2 #(3) 40/45 Geist Wall : MP+10 + AoE Dispel ##Mods: HP-5 MP+10 #(4) 44/45 Eyes On Me : MP+15 Dark damage(Not Needed) ##Mods: HP-5 MP+10 #(1) 45/45 Poison Breath : MND+1(Best for /whm with 1 point left) ##Mods: MND+1 *Warrior #(3) 3/45 Magic Fruit : Healing great amounts for 72MP. ##Mods: CHR+1 HP+5 #(3) 6/45 Wild Carrot : Healing suttle amounts of HP for 37MP ##Mods: HP+5 #(3) 9/45 Diamondhide : AoE Stoneskin, Great use on Buffing everyone. ##Mods: VIT+1 #(5) 14/45 Plasma Charge : Auto-Refresh ##Mods: STR+3 DEX+3 #(5) 19/45 Temporal Shift : Great for Stun, HP+ and MP+ Always helps ##Mods: HP+10 MP+15 #(3) 22/45 Saline Coat : MP+10 and Magic Defense ##Mods: MP+10 VIT+2 AGI+2 #(3) 30/45 Terror Touch : MP+10 and Weakens Attacks if it lands ##Mods: HP-5 MP+10 #(5) 35/45 Disseverment : Heavy Damage, Distortion SkillChain, Strong Poison, Helps Hold Hate ##Mods: INT+1 MND-1 #(1) 36/45 Cocoon : DEF+50% And Cannonball Damage ##Mods: VIT+3 #(3) 39/45 Cannonball : With all the Defense Stacked, Cannonball will so some damage and Help with Hate ##Mods: STR+1 DEX+1 #(2) 41/45 Zephyr Mantle : Great Blink for Start of Gods or Buffing while you dont have Hate. ##Mods: AGI+2 #Opt1.(4) 45/45 Warm-Up : Accuracy Bonus and Evasion, Good for DD Spells and stacking little evasion ##Mods: VIT+1 #Opt2.(4) 45/45 Healing Breeze : Curaga(For BLU) Can Add to your Hate ##Mods: CHR+2 HP+10 #Opt3.(4) 45/45 Actinic Burst : Auto-Refresh+Flash (Recommended) ##Mods: HP+20 CHR+2 *Monk **Instead of Doing the Layout Normally I am going to give you a list of Breaths to Choose from and HP+ Mods. *Breaths #Heat Breath(3): STR+3 #Poison Breath(1): MND+1 #Radiant Breath(4): CHR+1 HP+5 #Frost Breath(3): INT-1 #Bad Breath(5): INT+2 MND+2 *HP Mods #Pollen (1)5HP #Wild Oats (3)10HP #Feather Storm (3)5HP #Helldive (2)5HP #Healing Breeze (4)10HP #Sheep Song (2)5HP #Screwdrive (3)10HP #Wild Carrot (3)5HP #Radiant Breath (4)5HP #Light Of Penance (5)15HP #Magic Fruit (3)5HP #Death Scissors (5)5HP #Dimensional Death (5)5HP #Spiral Spin (3)5HP #Yawn (3)5HP #Ram Charge (4)5HP #Temporal Shift (5)10HP #Actinic Burst (4)20HP #Exuviation (4)5HP =God By God= This is a description of possibilities of what to do on each god as a Blue Mage Genbu #Buffing /All ##In Any Party, Diamondhide-Stoneskin Yourself and the other party members ##In DD Party, Diffusion > Warm-Up ##In Tank Party, Diffusion > Zephyr Mantle, Blinking your Party and Tanks ##Refueling on yourself, or you can use Diffusion with it for Haste #Start Of Fight /NIN, /THF, /WAR ##When Asked To you can Create a Light Skillchain or Distortion, for the BLMs to Cast Burst I or II, or Freeze/Blizzaga III And Magic Burst for less resistance of a spell ##Note Heat Breath is an option here but it is not advised ##Keep Diamondhide on Tanks if in tank party ##Help heal if possible during the fight ##/WAR VOKE VOKE VOKE, HEAL, Cocoon, Defender! #/WHM ##Diamondhide, Diffusion > Zephyr Mantle, and most important Cure/Magic Fruit ##Note: Genbu has AoE Dispel so be ready to repop Buffs at all times #/MNK ##Heat Breath is not advised during this Fight because Genbu is water type. Seiryu #Buffing /All ##In Any Party, Diamondhide-Stoneskin Yourself and the other party members ##In DD Party, Diffusion > Warm-Up ##In Tank Party, Diffusion > Zephyr Mantle, Blinking your Party and Tanks ##Refueling on yourself, or you can use Diffusion with it for Haste #Start Of Fight /NIN, /THF, /WAR ##Seiryu is weak to Ice, so creating Distortion is GREAT, Savage Blade >> Disseverment >> Distortion ##Seiryu HAS Dispel AoE be ready to kick up Diamondhide at any time ##Blank Gaze is helpful during this fight as Seiryu has an Evasion+ move ##/WAR Voke, Cocoon, Defender Warcry Voke. #/WHM ##Keep Diamondhide Up ##Heal the Tanks ##Paralyna is Nice because of Seiryu's AoE Paralyze ##Be Ready to Rebuff the Party, AoE Dispel Kills #/MNK ##Save your HP Stay in Range then RELEASE THE BEAST!!! ##If you get hate, just buff yourself again, and repeat #1 Suzaku #Buffing /All ##In Any Party, Diamondhide-Stoneskin Yourself and the other party members ##In DD Party, Diffusion > Warm-Up ##In Tank Party, Diffusion > Zephyr Mantle, Blinking your Party and Tanks ##Refueling on yourself, or you can use Diffusion with it for Haste #Start Of Fight /NIN, /THF, /WAR ##Suzaku is weak to Water, so creating Distortion is GREAT, Savage Blade >> Disseverment >> Distortion ##Beware of High level Magic, keep up Buffs and Shadows ##/WAR Follow #2 and Voke, Cocoon, [Coat, Defender #/WHM ##Be Ready to Rebuff and Heal, Suzaku's Damage will take out Stoneskin Quick ##Keep Hate Balanced between tank and Yourself do not over heal someone ##Keep Diamondhide up #/MNK ##No-no, strong to Fire, Heat Breath = Useless Byakko #Buffing /All ##In Any Party, Diamondhide-Stoneskin Yourself and the other party members ##In DD Party, Diffusion > Warm-Up ##In Tank Party, Diffusion > Zephyr Mantle, Blinking your Party and Tanks ##Refueling on yourself, or you can use Diffusion with it for Haste #Start Of Fight /NIN, /THF, /WAR ##Byakko is weak to Dark, but there isn't any decent Magic Bursts for Dark. EXCEPT: Red Lotus Blade >> Death Scissors >> Gravitation >> Eyes On Me for some damage. ##Byakko HAS AoE Cone Attack, Double Attacks and Triple Attacks, be ready to kick up Diamondhide at any time ##/WAR Voke, Cocoon, Defender Warcry Voke. #/WHM ##Keep Diamondhide Up ##Heal the Tanks ##Paralyna is Nice because of Byakko's AoE Paralyze ##Be Ready to Rebuff the Party, AoE Cone Damage Kills Stoneskin #/MNK ##Save your HP Stay in Range then RELEASE THE BEAST!!! ##If you get hate, just buff yourself again, and repeat #1 Kirin #Buffing /All ##In Any Party, Diamondhide-Stoneskin Yourself and the other party members (Note: Do not use Diamondhide when doing a Kirin Burn while using Poison Potions against Kirin's Sleepga. SS will prevent you from waking up.) ##In DD Party, Diffusion > Warm-Up ##In Tank Party, Diffusion > Zephyr Mantle, Blinking your Party and Tanks ##Refueling on yourself, or you can use Diffusion with it for Haste #Start Of Fight /NIN, /THF, /WAR, /SAM(Odd Option) ##Kirin is weak to Wind, Light is Great in this situation, if your linkshell is low on skillchainer's, go /Sam Meditate to Create your Solo Skillchain. Mistral Axe to Cannonball also creates light, lil FYI. ''(makes nothing...same spot in SC sheet) '' Savage Blade >> Cannonball >> Light (Skillchain) ##Most-likely your Party will be using the Kite > Magic Burst Tactic, so if your /war and are tanking this ... Best you have Crimson Cuisses ##/WAR Voke, Cocoon, Defender Warcry Voke. ##Kirin is a Tough monster, hits hard with a great variety of abilities, so KEEP RUNNING!!!!!! #/WHM ##Same as most of other gods, heal the tanks and others who need it #/MNK ##Keep your HP high. ##Pop Heat Breath ##If you receive hate run. Alternate SC's *Common Sky Jobs - RNG SAM THF DRK **Making use of SAM Sekkanoki - Self SC Fragmentation >> Cannonball >> Light (Skillchain) **DRK Spinning Slash/Ground Strike >> Cannonball >> Light (Skillchain) **DRK Spinning Slash/Ground Strike >> Disseverment >> Distortion **THF Shark Bite >> Cannonball >> Light (Skillchain) **THF Evisceration >> Disseverment >> Darkness (Skillchain) **SAM Tachi: Yukikaze >> RNG Sidewinder Fragmentation >> Cannonball >> Light (Skillchain)